eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavira Tagor
Known as Gram, a former Speaker of the Flame who came to Mistmarsh for a quiet life after serving in Thrane for many years. Except Beric, Dex, Therudak, and Jacob, no one knows about Gram's past. History Dancing With Shadows Gram lived in Mistmarsh for as long as the party had been working as deputies there. Jacob, Julian, and Farrah would come to her home every day and hear her "history lessons," though some would call them tall tales. To start the campaign off, she goes to the sheriff's station claiming that her locket has been stolen. Alben waves her off and the party leaves for a bar. Later Lyle, Beric, and Draconos visit her and question her about the disappearance of Jacob. He had always been interested in the Faded Forest, and Gram suggests that he might have gone there. Before they leave she warns them about the dancing shadows in the moonlight. Finding a Trail The day after Jacob goes missing, Gram shows up at the sheriff's station once again. She has an important message for them; she's had a vision that they need to hear. She inquires briefly about her locket and after being told that it's not a priority, goes home. Later Beric visits her to borrow one of her books and she tells a little bit about her time before Mistmarsh. She used to live in Thrane, and is very vague about her occupation but says she helped people and provided them guidance. After her skills were no longer needed, she wanted a simpler life, one less structured and restricted. She was unmarried and was free to go wherever she wanted, so she settled down in Mistmarsh. The Journey Back Beric, Dex, Therudak, and Jacob return to Mistmarsh after a long absense. She invites them in for tea, commenting that Jacob looks older(a good fifteen years older). When they're all sat down with their tea, Dex and Beric explain how Jacob returned from Mabar and how they jumped through the portals and Dex pulls her locket out. It was the only thing keeping Jacob alive in Mabar. Gram takes it and puts it on, being comforted by its presense. She confesses that she knows much more than she let's anyone believe, and she's not who she says she is. She's Lavira Tagor, former Speaker of the Flame. She moved to Mistmarsh to leave that life behind, and took the locket as a reminder of what she used to be. The Speaker can connect to the Flame and speak on its behalf. Millenia ago a species known as the couatl sacrificed themselves to bind a bunch of demons, and the Silver Flame was born. A few hundred years ago a demon lord broke loose, and a paladin named Tira Miron bound herself to the Flame, imprisoning the demon again and creating a physical presense in Thrane. The Road Below Gram takes Beric, Dex, Booyah, and Boranel to Flamekeep to find out why she's unable to ressurect Paulo. She leads them confidentally through the streets on Thrane right into Flamekeep, greeting Krozen as an old friend, though as soon as they're walking away she admits to Dex that he's kind of a jerk. Appearances * Ep. 1. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter One * Ep. 5 Finding a Trail Chapter 1 * Ep. 24 The Journey Back Chapter 3 * Ep. 87 The Road Below Chapter One * Ep. 88 The Road Below Chapter Two * Ep 89 The Road Below Chapter Three * Ep. 93 The Road Below Chapter Seven Category:NPCs Category:Human